1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric power generators and, more particularly, to series wound, air core (SWAC) homopolar DC generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of tactical military weapons design, it is often necessary to employ high-power DC generators to operate the weapons. For example, in kinetic energy artillery weapons, DC generators are often used to produce a high-energy electric power pulse for electromagnetic railguns. In order to obtain the necessary high power densities required for such weapon systems, high efficiency generators having low power losses must be designed. An important source of power losses that often contributes to lower efficiencies in series wound air core (SWAC) homopolar generators is eddy currents that are induced in various generator structures. The most critical areas of induced eddy currents are often the generator slip rings which are usually closely coupled to the generator windings. Although there has been a long recognized need for simple design procedures that may be used to produce generator slip rings that significantly reduce eddy currents in SWAC homopolar generators, no practical system for doing so has yet been devised. The present invention fulfills this need.